Why Kate always hated me
by lilylouise95
Summary: Kate had hated Marian virtually from their first meeting yet it took Marian dying for her to finally figure out why Kate had hated her so fiercely for so long! This is the story of Marian looking back on her life and past meetings with Kate.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- I'm sorry I haven't finished or updated Out of the Blue yet but I've had major writers block for that story so I decided to try writing something new. I've had this idea for a while now and I can't seem to get it out of my head so please review and tell me what you think! Is it worth carrying on or not?**

Why did it take me so long to figure it out? It was so obvious! Why did it take till I was dead to figure out why Kate hated me?

I am Marian of Locksley, I was killed by Sir Guy of Gisbourne about a month ago whilst I was trying to protect King Richard from his blade instead I ended up feeling its cruel sting. As I lay dying in Robins arms we finally got married! Why was I so stubborn? Why didn't we get married sooner? Anyway enough of that, that's a story for another time. For now I want to talk about the hatred a certain blonde and whiny woman felt towards me which till my sudden realisation has always been a complete mystery to me. To tell this story I will have to go back to the first time I met her all those years ago by the pond in Locksley village when I was 8 and Robin 10.

I was playing in the reeds by the pond in Locksley. I had come to Locksley village so I could play with my two best friends Robin of Locksley and Much but when I had arrived Robins' mother had said that they couldn't come out till they had finished their chores so I decided to play outside on my own waiting for them.

Suddenly a rustling was heard from the other side of the pond and I saw a girl around my age playing with a scruffy rag doll. Remembering my fathers' words the other night when he had told me I should make some more girl friends because both my closest friends were boys and I needed a good influence. Whatever that meant, so slowly I made my way towards the blonde girl.

"Hello" I said from behind her. She hadn't noticed me approaching so looked a little scared at first.

"Hello, I'm Kate do you want to play?" She questioned, happy to finally have someone to play with.

"Yeah sure, I'm Marian by the way" I said as I sat down to play with her by the pond.

We played happily and got on well for about an hour when Robin, finally, appeared from the house with Much trailing a little way behind eating what seemed to be chicken.

"Marian" Robin beamed running towards me before giving me a friendly hug, that's when out of the corner of my eye I saw Kate's expression darken. Didn't she like Robin? Only after Robin pulled out of the hug did he seem to notice Kate.

"Oh...hi, Kate, I didn't see you there. How are you?" Kate's slightly annoyed expression disappeared and was instantly replaced with a massive smile once Robin started speaking to her.

"Do you two know each other" He questioned turning back to me.

"We just met today whilst I was waiting for you. Didn't we Kate?" To which she simply nodded whilst smiling at Robin not even glancing my way. This seemed to make Robin slightly uneasy.

"Anyway, Kate we better be off, see you soon. Much, Marian race you to our oak" He said whilst breaking out into a run Much also muttered a polite goodbye whilst running off trying to catch up with Robin.

"I'll see you around soon Kate" I smiled warmly before also running off but something about Kate's smile goodbye had seemed off it didn't quite reach her blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't see Kate to talk to for another couple of years after that when my father was visiting Locksley on business with Robin's dad. I had gone inside the manor with my father only to find Robin wasn't there.

"Marian why don't you go and find Robin, I am sure what we are to discuss will be of no interest to you at the moment" My father smiled down to me.

"He is out by his targets, shooting with Much I believe" Robin's father shouted out to me as I ran out of the manor already heading in the right direction.

Robin was often found with Much out behind the old barn. His father had built him targets on the back of the barn once he started to show an interest in archery.

Once I rounded the corner to the other side of the manor I saw the familiar sight of Robin and Much practising with their bows and arrows. Robin looked confident with his bow raised ready to shoot where as Much looked nervous and slightly scared whilst trying to mimic Robin's movements. Though Much always watched Robin with great interest and soaked in everything he said he had never been a natural with the bow and so struggled in comparison. Once I looked closer I was a bit surprised to see a young blonde girl sitting on the barrel by the side watching them thoughtfully. As I drew nearer I recognised her, it was Kate the village girl from Locksley I had played with a couple of years ago and passed only a few times since.

"Hello Lady Marian have you come to join us" Much questioned having seen me approaching. At the mention of my name Robin's head whipped round and a cocky grin appeared on his face.

"Morning everyone" I smiled before making my way over to sit on the barrel next to Kate.

Robin aimed his arrow again instantly starting to show off to us. Whilst him and Much were occupied shooting I turned to Kate happy to finally have the opportunity to talk to her again, after all she had seemed like a nice girl the last time I saw her. There weren't many young girls at Knighton around my age so I never really had a girl to play or talk to. My father seemed very insistent that I start talking to the other noble girls he alway said I spent too much time around boys. I don't like the noble girls though they are all too stuck up and won't play anything apart from families. Anything adventurous thy refused to do incase they messed up their clothes. Maybe if I made friends with Kate my dad would be happy with me and stop trying to make be play with the noble girls.

"I haven't seen you around much! How have you been? Have you been doing anything exciting?"

"I've been busy working some of us have to work you know not everyone gets everything handed to them on a silver platter like you!" She unexpectedly shouted at me. Of course I could have handled it but Robin being Robin had to but in.

"KATE! You can't speak to Marian like that!"

"AND WHY NOT IT'S TRUE SHE'S A LITTLE GOODY TWO SHOES!" Kate shouted back sneering at me.

"NO SHE'S NOT MARIAN IS ONE OF THE KINDEST PEOPLE I KNOW!" he glowered at her to which Kate just burst into tears and ran away.

"Are you alright Marian? Don't believe anything she said" Robin reassured me looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Yeah master Robin's right she's a liar!" Much blurted out also looking put out.

"Hey do you want to have a go at shooting?" Robin asked knowing how it would distract me from what Kate had said.


End file.
